


It'll All Work Out In The End

by charlotte123456789



Series: I'll Always Protect Her But Just Maybe I'm Worth It Too [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conversation between Harry and Eggsy once Eggsy finally wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll All Work Out In The End

Harry watched as Eggsy opened his eyes once again wondering if this time he would be lucid and able to actually talk about what had happened the previous week ago.

Eggsy though now looking like he had came to properly Harry decided to jut in quietly, "You wake now or should I leave you to go back to sleep again?" At this quiet question Eggsy flinched rather violently nearly throwing himself off the bed in the process of it which lead to Harry quickly try to reassure him, "Hey, look at me now. You're safe here and nobody's going to do anything and everyone else is safe."

Eggsy finally started to calm down as the words appeared to penetrate into his brain. Though as Eggsy looked over at Harry, Harry began to wonder if now was really the best time for them to speak over the events that had happened, but then remembering the absolute look of hopelessness and self loathing he regained the strength to go on.

_____

Meanwhile Eggsy had seen the look in Harry's eyes. He knew this had been coming but he hadn't thought Harry would be so heartless as to do it once he'd only just woken. But still, he'd taken worse and he would get through this.

Deciding to speak first before Harry could say it Eggsy spoke, " if you're going to break up with me then just go. Because I can't do this. Not here, not now. Okay? That's all I'm asking for." With that Eggsy shut his eyes and waited for the impending onslaught of words that would no doubt be shouted at him before Harry left.

It was silent.

Eggsy found himself wondering if Harry had actually just left as he stared at the back to his eyelids. After another tense minute he decided that he could open his eyes.

Only to find Harry staring down at him on the bed sadly.

_____

Harry sighed as he stared at his lover. He hadn't been expecting that request and he certainly wasn't going to fulfil it, but the main point of this was that Eggsy thought he was going to break up with him.

Eggsy who had held him through the countless nightmares when he remembered getting shot in the head by Valentine. Eggsy who had remembered how how he likes his tea in the mornings so that he could make it for him. Eggsy who had stayed by his side when all others had left him to be trapped within the memories of the past.

And now the same Eggsy thought he was just going to up and leave like that. Pushing down the anger he felt over this he spoke calmly, "I'm not going to leave you just like that. I love you and I will continue to say it until it gets through to you. You are worth each and every second of my time and you need to know that."

Waiting silently for Eggsy's reaction Harry found himself holding his breath.

_____

Eggsy stared. His mind rushing as he tried to comprehend just what he'd been told. It contradicted everything he knew. He'd always been told he was worthless but now it was the opposite.

What's true? What's not? How was he supposed to know.

Was it the teachings of a drunkard who'd told him all of it since day one. Or a man who'd only known him for a year or so.

But then Eggsy realized that it wasn't just a man, that man was his Harry. And Harry had never lied to him so why should he now.

Upon coming to a conclusion he reached slightly forward to grab outwards.

Grab out for Harry's hand.

_____

When Eggsy grabbed his hand he knew. He knew it would be a hard road to walk to get Eggsy into the right and healthy frame of mind. But it would all be worth it.

Because that's what Eggsy was. Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay okay! I know it's short and I'm terribly sorry about it but I thought it was a nice little end to this. If you have any comments about anything regarding it though feel free to comment and I'll always be open to prompts even if I might not be able to complete all of them immediately.
> 
> Seriously though, thanks for reading.


End file.
